Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit
The Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit is a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed on the login screen on June 14, 2019 along with its start and end dates. You are able to search for the missing cream soda. Storyline On June 12, 2019, it was discovered that cream soda from the Pizza Parlor went missing. The next day EPF agents received a message from Dot commenting on reports of cream soda shortages all across the island. The next day, a message was also sent from Gary, who told agents he had signaled Rockhopper, with the Flare Flinger 3000, to come to the island and help with the problem. A week later Rockhopper arrived and announced a hunt to help him find the missing cream soda. The hunt is separated into two teams, Team Pirate and Team Captain. Every 20 minutes, cream soda barrels are hidden around the island for 10 minutes. Which ever team finds a barrel first gets the points. You get rewards for collecting certain amount of barrels. The more points a team gets, the more items they could unlock from the Global Prizes. Items Free Items Barrel Rewards June 23, 2019 June 23, 2019 - Present Others See pages: Adventure Catalog, Global Prizes Trivia *Smoothie Smash was originally going to be added during the party, but it was scrapped due to time constraints.https://twitter.com/CPRewritten/status/1142364603327950848 *Barrels can only be found in the Beach, Cove, Forest, Pizza Parlor, Plaza, Ski Village, Snow Forts, and Town. *When the party was first released, cream soda barrels used to be hidden every 30 minutes. It was later changed on June 23, 2019 to 20. There was also no instructions at the dock, the Global Prizes did not show how many barrels you collected, there were no rewards for collecting barrels, and there were cream soda in the Ship Hold. *The barrel rewards were changed within the first couple hours they were added. *The Stadium was shown on the map despite the Ice Rink being used at the time. Gallery Homepage/Login Screens Festival of Fruit Homepage.png|The homepage. Island Adventure Party 2019 Pre Login.png|The preview login screen. Festival of Fruit Login.png|The login screen. Construction Island Adventure 2019 con Beach.png|Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 con Cove.png|Cove Pizza Parlor Cream Soda.png|Pizza Parlor Island Adventure 2019 con Town.png|Town Rooms Festival of Fruit Beach.png|Beach Island Adventure Party 2018 Coffee.png|Coffee Shop Festival of Fruit Cove.png|Cove Festival of Fruit Dock.png|Dock Festival of Fruit Forest.png|Forest Island Adventure Party 2018 Stadium.png|Ice Rink Island Adventure Party 2018 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Festival of Fruit Night Club.png|Night Club Festival of Fruit Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Festival of Fruit Plaza.png|Plaza Island Adventure Party 2018 Ships.png|Ships Festival of Fruit Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Festival of Fruit Ski Village.png|Ski Village Island Adventure Party 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Festival of Fruit Town.png|Town Other Festival of Fruit Choose Team.png|The team selection. Festival of Fruit Captain Poster.png|The Captains poster. Festival of Fruit Pirate Poster.png|The Pirates poster. Festival of Fruit Cream Soda Note.png|The note in the Ship Hold. Adventure Map.png|The Map during the party. Island Adventure Party Festival of Fruit Splash Art.jpg|Splash art. Island Adventure Party 2019.png|The logo on the preview login screen. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Island Adventure Party Festival of Fruit OUT NOW! SWF Music *Main theme *Town *Dock, Beach *Forest *Migrator *Crow's Nest *Ship Hold, Captain's Quarters *Ships References Category:2019 Category:Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit